From the Beginning
by Inu-Whispers
Summary: Kagome has always been in possession of the Shikon Jewel, even from birth. Not being aware of her ownership, someone had to be protecting her until she fell in the well.


**Summary:** Kagome has always been in possession of the Shikon Jewel, even from birth. Not being aware of her ownership, someone had to be protecting her until she fell in the well.

 **Disclaimer:** I do not own Inuyasha not am I affiliated with the Inuyasha industry. I wrote this for free entertainment.

 **Chapter One:**

Quick steps sounded against the concrete on the Higarashi Shrine. The sun was beginning to rise and the crisp air was beginning to warm. "Where did that cat go now?" The young middle schooler searched frantically for her beloved pet. She only had minutes to reach her school before the bell signaling the start of classes would ring. "Gotcha! Buyo, you've got to quit hiding in this shack." Her grandfather had always told her of outrageous stories of the well that supposedly held powers, another tall tale as far as she was concerned.

Yet, she could help the chill that ran up spine as soon as she left the small building. Kagome looked back at the old well house with uncertainty. "I could have sworn I heard somethin-"

"Kagome, you're going to be late dear!" The young woman was pulled out of her thoughts. "Oh no, I'm gonna be late! Come on Buyo!" The girl made a mad dash to the house to drop off her oversize pet before she zipped down the flight of stairs down her family shrine.

"Stupid Bastard, die already!" a less than patient hanyou muttered under his breath. A streak of silver and red flew at the weasel demon that refused to accept its fate. This was the second attack this week and the unruly man was becoming more irritable.

Not wanting to draw any more attention to potential threats Inuyasha refused to draw tetseiga unless it was absolutely necessary. As of now, this weasel was not a good enough reason to remove the powerful sword. The last time he drew it the energy that radiated from it had drawn in two more demons seeking to gain it's power.

Finally the young male's claws came in contact with the weasel's chest. Taking full advantage of the situation he ripped out the organ that pumped the beast's blood throughout its body. As if to spite him, the nuisance made a rather loud hissing noise as it fell to its death.

Quickly discharging the remnants of the rodent in his hands Inuyasha crept closer to find out if the young woman by the well house had heard the commotion. Almost staring in his direction he crouched lower. He couldn't help but soften at her large blue eyes. Gods he had missed her. Over the years he had watched he grow into the woman that he had fallen in love with all those years ago. Hell he was still in love with her.

He knew the day was quickly approaching when she would be abducted into the well house by Mistress Centipede, he just needed to keep her safe until then. Once she was through the well he would protect her or at least the' him' that was 500 years in the past.

He looked on solemnly remembering the day that he chased after her into the Shikon Jewel after the defeat of Naraku. He could remember the fear of not finding Kagome inside the pink jewel and the worry that he would not make it to her in time to stop her from making her wish. When he finally found her relief flooded from him in waves. Even more so present was the memory of her face as they became fully aware of his form being sucked back into the well without her.

He stayed by the well for days without food or sleep. He had finally defeated his greatest foe, the creature that had torn him from his first love only to have the woman who had been there for him through everything to be literally ripped from him.

Although he would never say it out loud, the only reason why he was here today was because of his arrogant bastard of a brother.

 _Black boots appeared near the wells wood. He could sense the older male a while ago but made no notion to move. It just wasn't in him. "Why do you sulk_ little brother?" _Inuyasha barely glanced in his direction._

 _The Western Lords eyes narrowed at the hanyous odd behavior. He had noticed the absent of the priestess immediately and was promptly filled in by Rin on what had happened. He was not incompetent and understood that this was the cause for the unusual behavior in the usually annoying male. However, he also knew that for their group that this was not the last the Shikon Jewel would be on these lands. Rind had told him the same story that the young woman's friends had told her. The odd Miko was from another time. She was the Shikon Miko and the jewel was reborn in her body._

 _If they wanted to have a normal future then the Miko would need their protection when she was born. Regardless of what her friends persisted on, their species would be present in the future. The Miko may not have sensed them; however, his kind was cunning and the more powerful demons were good at concealing themselves._

 _This also meant only the most dangerous would be present in the future. Once it made itself present in the world again the Shikon Jewel would call to those that wished to reclaim their power in the world. She would need a protector._

 _Without another thought a swift blow was laid out on the young man that had refused to acknowledge his presence. "What the hell was that for Sesshoma-"_

" _Your priestess had taken the jewel with her in death." It was not a question; he knew the situation very well. He had heard the rumors shortly after Inuyasha had been pinned against the tree where he slept for 50 years . Inuyasha stared at Sesshomaru through strained questioning eyes._

 _Not waiting for any response from the unusually silent hanyous, he continued. "How did the jewel reappear on this earth?"_

" _What are you getting at Sesshomaru?! Just get to the point." The older Inu took in how defeated Inuyasha's form was. His face was thinner from lack of food. His posture hunched slightly and under his eyes held small bags from lack of sleep. It was shameful how the pup tended to himself in general but the Mikos disappearance had disheveled him more so. He would not stand for him to continue this indignity. He was from the house of the Moon and he would display himself as such._

 _Narrowing his eyes a fraction he spoke as if he was talking to a child "Are you so blinded by your misery that you haven't thought of the future?" This caught the hanyou's attention. "Tell me Inuyasha, how did the jewel reappear on this earth?" The question was more forceful this time._

 _Clenching his jaw Inuyasha slowly gave the Inu Lord the answer he was looking for. "Seven years ago while I was still pinned to Goshiboku a centipede demon pulled.." Inuyasha took a shaky breath. It was still difficult to say her name. "Kagome through this well. This well is a portal that used to allow her to travel back and forth from her era to ours."_

 _Inuyasha seemed surprised that Sesshomaru didn't make any kind of notion that this was news to him. "What does that tell you Inuyasha?"_

 _The younger brother could feel his temper rising "Dammit Sesshomaru, quit harassing me and get to it."_

 _Narrowing his eyes at the young man Sesshomaru spoke "Your duties are not done. The priestess possesses the jewel for a short time in the future."_

 _A loud snort blew from Inuyasha's mouth. "There ain't any demons in the future Sesshomaru. I've gone there many times and I ain't ever sensed one."_

 _Sesshomaru was growing exasperated with the hanyou's in ability to see what needed to be done. His mask of indifference concealed his frustrations well but his father's youngest son had a tendency to find the fuse in him quickly. This conversation needed to come to an end before he made a mess of the pup._

 _Inuyasha turned back to the well, seeming distracted by the mention of the Mikos era. Slowly Inuyasha noticed Sesshomarus becoming smaller. Thinking he had finally dropped whatever nonsense he was preaching and left was about to go back to his spot near the well when he hear a soft breathing._

 _There stood Sesshomaru with none of his royal markings. The magenta stripes that sat at the curves of his cheeks, the proud symbol of their removed from his forehead no longer. More so shocking was the color of his brothers eyes a muddy brown instead of the usual molten yellow. His hair generally a striking white was inky black._

 _Inuyashas face resembled that of a fish out of water, mouth floundering open and close and eyes wide not believing what was in front of him. If Sesshomaru was another he would have smirked at his foolish brother's reaction._

 _Of course the most powerful of their kind could manipulate their appearance, suppress their youki and mask their sent to appear I_ human. "Do you understand now little brother _?"_

 _Physically Inuyasha had regained his composure; however, on the inside his mind was reeling with what this meant. If Kagome was born with the jewel in her then that meant demons would seek it. She would be in danger the day she was born. If she wasn't protected it could alter not only their existence but her future's as well._

 _With that in thought he knew what was needed of him. "What's the plan?"_

A fluffy white ear twitched but he remained where he was until the girl was making the journey down the shrine steps. "What do you want Sesshomaru?"

With grace of an ungodly being a man with inky black hair and muddy brown eyes descended a few feet behind Inuyasha. Both men watched as the Miko's descended down the shrine steps. "The day is coming soon."

Taking one last glance at the empty stairs Inuyasha swiftly turned to his brother with a plea in his eye. "I'm well aware of that _Sesshomaru_. I've only been watching her for the last 14 years."

"Hn." Came the simple reply, he knew his brother was growing anxious. After the Miko was taken down the well he still could not come in contact with her for seven years, not until she made her wish on the Shikon Jewel. "You know of the consequences of your actions if you make your presence known before the proper time."

The hanyou quickly averted his eyes. "Yeah I know, what's a few more years right." He was so close to being able to be with the woman he yearned to be by. It was incredibly difficult for him to watch her grow up and yet never be able to go speak with her, smell her unique scent of a storm and apple blossoms.

The daiyouki knew that Inuyasha would keep the distance that was necessary to protect the woman without revealing himself. If he had even the tiniest thought that he unable to do so he would have sent another. However, the hanyous seemed to understand the importance and kept the proper distance.

Retreating away from the shrine Inuyasha glanced at Sesshomaru with only slight concern. "There was another demon today. I think the pull of the jewel is getting harder for them to resist. It would explain why the centipede that pulled her down the well waited until now. The damn thing probably couldn't even sense until her 15th birthday." Inuyasha stopped and turned towards his brother with determination in his eyes.

Sesshomaru gave a slight glance to indicate to his brother that he was listening. "You better remember our deal Sesshomaru."

Sesshomaru was well aware of what his brother spoke. They had been over this conversation many times before. It was irritating to think his brother would assume he would forget such a thing. "Hn." Came his only reply to yet another reminder of their agreement.


End file.
